gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
MediEvil: Resurrection
PlayStation Network: |genre = Action-adventure |ratings = ESRB: Teen PEGI: 7+ OFLC: G8+ |modes = Single-player, multiplayer}} MediEvil: Resurrection is the latest installment in the ''MediEvil'' series. It is a reimagining of the original MediEvil. It was released as a launch title for the PSP on September 1 2005, in Europe and on September 13 2005, in the United States. The game was released as a platinum title in Europe on June 2 2006. It was made available for download from the PS Store in Europe on May 29 2008, and in the United States on June 26 2008. Differences from MediEvil It features some alterations to the original storyline, such as the Anubis Stone sub-plot. Many things such as level design and characters were changed drastically, and some levels from the original were removed altogether. New levels and characters were introduced, and the game was also given a much more comical, cartoon-like style as opposed to the Gothic horror-comedy of the original. Also, half of the soundtrack is completely different and, unlike in the original game, there is no alternate ending; Dan still goes to the Hall of Heroes regardless of whether he collects all of the chalices. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to that of the original game. Dan can utilise a variety of weapons, including melee weapons such as swords and axes and ranged weapons like throwing daggers and crossbows. If Dan defeats enough enemies to collect the Chalice of Souls hidden throughout each level, he will be able to travel to the Hall of Heroes where a legendary hero will reward him with a new weapon or other helpful items. Dan possesses a single life bar throughout the game, which can be sustained by collecting Life Bottles throughout the game which can be replenished by energy vials and Life Fountains. The PSP version also includes some exclusive minigames which can also be played using local multiplayer. Characters *Sir Daniel Fortesque - The captain of the guard who fell in the first wave of arrows at the Battle of Gallowmere. He was resurrected by Zarok 100 years later and has been given a chance in death to prove himself to be the hero he never was in life. He is voiced by Jason Wilson. *Zarok the Sorcerer - Evil sorcerer who was once part of King Peregrine's retinue and was banished for meddling with the dead. Defeated at the battle of Gallowmere, he returned 100 years later to plague Gallowmere once again. He is voiced by Paul Darrow. *Al-Zalam - A powerful Genie from the east whose powers were stripped by Zarok, now a bothersome squatter in Sir Dan's skull. He offers advice to Sir Dan and tries to pull off jokes when he gets the chance. *Death - The Grim Reaper himself appears in the game. He is extremely frustrated with Zarok's raising the dead all over, making his job quite difficult. He is fond of Sir Dan and is sort of a father figure to him. He is voiced by Tom Baker in the English version of the game. *Heroes - Canny Tim, Stanyer Iron Hewer, Bloodmonath Skull Cleaver, Woden the Mighty, Karl Sturnguard, Dirk Steadfast, Prince Ravenhooves the Archer, Imanzi Shongoma and Megwynne Stormbringer, all aid Dan in his quest by giving him their weapons and other useful items. Plot In 1286, an evil wizard named Zarok sought to take over the Kingdom of Gallowmere. Legends tell of a brave knight named Sir Daniel Fortesque who slayed the evil wizard and brought peace to Gallowmere. In actuality, however, Dan was the first to die in the Battle of Gallowmere, struck down by an arrow in the eye during the first charge. A century later, in 1386, Zarok returns and casts a spell over Gallowmere, robbing the souls of its people and raising the dead. This spell also resurrects Dan, who is accompanied by Al-Zalam, a genie who was robbed of his powers by Zarok and cursed to reside in Dan's skull. Seeing his resurrection as a chance to prove himself a true hero, Dan goes on a quest to seek revenge against Zarok, collecting pieces of an artifact called the Anubis Stone along the way. After collecting all the pieces and making his way to Zarok's lair, Dan is confronted by Zarok and his immortal army, but Dan manages to stop this army by using the Anubis Stone to summon the souls of those who fought in the Battle of Gallowmere. Zarok transforms into a cobra as a last-ditch attempt, but Dan manages to defeat him. As Zarok perishes, he causes his lair to collapse in the hopes of taking Dan down with him, but Dan is saved by Al-Zalam, who had been freed from his curse upon Zarok's demise. As peace returns to Gallowmere, Dan returns to his eternal rest, where he finally earns his place as a true hero in the Hall of Heroes. Development Development of MediEvil: Resurrection began in June of 2003. Despite the success of the original game, the reimagining was not created by Chris Sorrell or the original PS1 team. Instead, Sorrell was instructed by his studio management to work on a different Sony project, which became 24: The Game. Since the release of the MediEvil reimagining, Sorrell has expressed disappointment with the changes to the game and the fact that his superiors did not allow him to direct it. Dominic Cahalin was instead appointed as lead designer of the MediEvil reimagining. Mitch Phillips, who was the character animator for the previous two MediEvil games, was appointed as lead artist for MediEvil: Resurrection. He was also the only core member from the original team to return. According to producer Piers Jackson, the design of the game had been completely created from scratch, and ideas that they preserved from the original MediEvil were altered or repositioned to keep the game fresh, even to those who had played the original. The addition of the Anubis Stone sub-plot was to strengthen the story arc and the creation of Al-Zalam was to act as Dan's internal monologue and the player's guide. Cover art PAL (European)= Pictures GIA GPP GIASONGPP0044 2.jpg|Front and back cover. medievil_ressurection_cover_scanned_by_bjmcentral-d4pws90.jpg|Platinum cover. |-| NTSC (American)= Medievil Resurrection COVER.jpg|Front and back cover. Mapofgallowmere.jpg|Inlay Soundtrack The music in the soundtrack is split into two halves. The cues from the first half are largely reminiscent of a select number of cues from the original game (1 track from the second game was also used), with the addition of extra thematic elements to strengthen and tie them together. The other half of the music is totally original, and written exclusively for this iteration of the franchise. All the music was performed live. The orchestra consisted of around 80 players and was made up of members of the Prague Philharmonic and recorded in Prague on the Barrandov Recording Stage. In addition the score benefits from a 32 piece choir, also recorded in the same venue. Tracklist Gallery Screenshots screenie1.jpg screenie2.jpg image3.jpg screenie4.jpg image5.jpg image6.jpg image7.jpg image8.jpg image9.jpg image10.jpg image11.jpg image14.jpg Videos Video:Game Trailer|Game Trailer Video:E3 2005 Interview|E3 2005 Interview Trivia *The game was one of the very first to support the gamesharing feature. *''MediEvil: Resurrection'' is the first and only MediEvil game with a single ending. References External links * Category:Games Category: MediEvil Games